Wish Hunter
by LunFlaerXxX
Summary: When Ferrix visits his sick mother, something out of the ordinary happens. His mother wants him to go on a pokemon adventure. In his adventure, he meets many new friends, pokemon, and... enemies. Also, he must find a way to convince a legendary pokemon not to destroy the world with her uncontrollable powers. This is my first-ish fanfic, so don't be mean, but criticism O. Thank you!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Mellie smiled at her son, Ferrix. He had grown taller and handsomer.

"Mother, are you ok? Would... you like some water?" Ferrix asked in a worried voice.

Mellie started coughing again, and this time she started choking violently. When the coughing fit ended, she took Ferrix's right hand and said,

"It's finally time, Ferrix. Time for you... to get your first pokemon."

Ferrix stared at his mother and sighed. How could she think about pokemon at a moment like this?

"Mother, you must focus on getting better. How do you think I can go around playing in tall grass with pokemon while you are in the hospital, lying in bed and about to die? Please, just lie down and I'll get you som-"

"Ferrix. I know that I am sick. That is why I am giving you my pokemon." She said, and with that, she took out a pokeball.

Ferrix stared at the pokeball. It was a pokeball. The real thing. He had been waiting for years to get a pokemon, and now he was abou-

No. My mother is sick. I must stay beside her, and keep her company until she gets cured.

"Mother, I cannot acc-"

"Do not hesitate, Ferrix. I will die soon. My wish is to see you train this pokemon the best you can." she shoved the pokeball into Ferrix's hands.

"Mother, I really can't-" He realized that he had just thrown the pokeball. Uh-oh.

"Eevee! Eeeeeveeeee!" A small brown fox-like pokemon jumped out of the pokeball.

"An Eevee? But mother, wasn't this your favourite pokemon?" He asked as he watched the Eevee climb into his mother's lap.

"Yes. You must accept it, for it is my wish for Eevee to be in good hands." She smiled and stroked Eevee's fur. Eevee smiled too, and purred.

"Mothe-"

"Go, Ferrix. I will not let you watch how pathetic in condition I am in. Go, and start your journey." Mellie said. She gently nudged Eevee to go to Ferrix.

"Mother..." Tears welled up in Ferrix's eyes, as he remembered... his mother was his last family alive.

"Ferrix... I am very sorry. I-"

Ferrix ran out of the room, clutching the pokeball in his hand. He could hear his mother going into another coughing fit, which was the worst coughing fit that she'd ever been through. When it stopped, he heared a small purring sound, and looked down to see Eevee staring up at him with its light brown eyes.

"Eevee... Let's go. Let's go and fulfill the wish of my mother!"

~End of Prologue~

Okay. I am bad at being patient. Sorry if that Prologue jumped from place to place. Anyway, thanks for reading~

Extra notes:

**Ferrix is 12. **

**The end. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"It's a wild Tauros! Somebody help!" A frantic voice cried from nearby.

Clari, who was feeding her Arcanine some berries, heard the cry and smiled.

"A mighteyena? Eh, that's nothing compared to my Arcanine. Right, Arcanine?" Clari looked down at her Arcanine excitedly.

"Arf!" It barked enthusiastically and started bounding towards the voice.

"I knew you'd agree." Clari said, and ran to catch up to her Arcanine.

"HEELP! IT'S GOING TO ATTACK ME!" The voice shouted louder.

"Arcanine, ExtremeSpeed!"

"RWAAAA!" Arcanine blurred into a streak of orange and yellow, and smashed into the mighteyena. The poor Mighteyena was flung off into space.

The man and Clari stared in the direction the mighteyena flew off in. _God, my Arcanine was that strong? _Clari thought, and smiled proudly at her Arcanine.

"Thank you, dear. What is- AACCCCCKKK!" The man asking for help had suddenly been "attacked" by Arcanine's affectionate-but extremely wet-licks.

"Ohh... Sorry, my bad. Arcanine, return!" Clari held in a giggle and quickly returned Arcanine to its pokeball.

"No problem. Thank you for your help... If I was younger, I could've easily defeated it with my Altaria."

Clari studied the man, since she didn't really have a chance to look at him, with the mighteyena going bye-bye and all. He was a man in his mid-forties, with brown hair and bluish-green eyes. He had glasses, but it didn't make him look all nerdy. He also looked pretty familiar... But not familiar enough to ring a bell.

"Oh wow, you had a Altaria? That's rare in the Shaqua region." Clari said.

"Yes, I do. One of my professor friends from the Kanto region traded me for my Braviary." He paused for a moment and scanned the girl who had helped him. It was now his turn to study how she looked.

She had dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes, and she looked about 13 or 14. She had "Curiosity" written all over her face (not LITERALLY) and her eyes had a nice little shine to them.

Right then, he realized they didn't know each other.

"Oh, dear, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Professor Cedar, and I study-"

"O M G YOU ARE PROFESSOR CEDAAARRR?!" Clari screamed. She hugged the professor, and he started laughing.

"Yes, I am. What is your name?"

"My name is Clari. It's such an honour to meet you!" She screamed.

With her Arcanine and all, she looked like a pretty strong trainer. Maybe she could help him with his research?

"Yes, yes. Hmmm... You seem to have some potential... Would you like to help me fill the pokedex? I need some youngsters to help me, with old age and all." Cedar said.

"YES YES YESEESSSS! I DO I DO I DOOO!" She hugged the professor once more.

"Ok, so-"

"Aaack, Eevee! Where are you dragging me to?!" A young boy's voice interrupted the professor.

"Hm?" The professor looked at the source of the voice to see a boy, about 12, being dragged into the lab by an eevee tugging on his pants.

"Uh, heh, excuse me. Do I know you?" The boy asked the professor awkwardly, since Eevee stopped dragging the boy.

"Hmmm..." The professor squinted at the boy to see if he reminded the professor of somebody.

_Is it Mellie? His brown eyes, his pale skin, curly light-brown hair. Yes, he looks EXACTLY like her._

"Are you maybe related to Mellie?" He asked, doubtful but sure. He was certain that Mellie never had a child... but he looked exactly like Mellie.

"Hey, Prof, I was talking to you!" Clari whined.

"She's my mother." the boy answered, ignoring Clari.

"Oh. How is she doing? She was such a good Champion of the L-"

"The Pokemon League? With the Elite four?" Clari asked.

"Yes, the Pokemon League. I guess you are, since you have an Eevee. Is that your mother's Eevee?" Cedar answered, and then asked.

"Yep." The boy's face suddenly seemed to darken.

"Oh... is there something wrong?"

"Oh... Uh, no, there isn't. Why am I here anyway?" the boy asked.

"Hmmm... Let-"

"PROFESSOR! I WAS TALKING TO YOU!" Clari shouted, scaring both the boy and Professor Cedar.

"Uh... sorry... so you were saying?" The professor looked at Clari wearily.

"GIMME A POKEDEX!" She said impatiently.

"Ah, yes. Uh, you too... What was your name?" Cedar asked the boy.

"Ferrix. Wait, are you going to ask my gender too? Then I'm a boy." He answered.

_What? Oh. Joking about the DS games. _

"Thank you, I was **_surely_**about to ask that too." Cedar said.

"Anyway, gimme my pokedex." Clari said.

"Yes, I will. Here you both go," Cedar handed Ferrix and Clari a pokedex. "And here are five pokeballs. You can catch pokemon with these. You can only carry up to 6. I am sure that Clari will teach you how to catch one." Cedar gave five pokeballs to each of them, and looked at Clari expectantly.

"Yes, prof. I will." She said.

"Thank you, uh... I assume you're professor Cedar?" He looked at the professor.

_Oh, I forgot to introduce myself AGAIN_.

_"_Yes, I'm Professor Jake Cedar, the pokemon researcher of the Shaqua region." Cedar said, slightly embarrassed for forgetting to introduce himself so many times.

"Thank you. And thank you, Clari, is it?" Ferrix looked questioningly at the certain girl who got on his nerves, even though they've just met.

"Yep."

"Oh, is that an ARCANINE?!" Ferrix's eyes shifted to Arcanine.

"Yes, it's a present from my father, who lives in the Unova region." Clari said proudly. Her eyes also shifted to the Eevee, who had dragged Ferrix in.

"IS THAT AN EEEVEEEEEEE?! OMG IT'S THE RARE POKEMOON!? IT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE SOOOO SOOOOO SOOOOOOOO CUTE!" She embraced the poor unsuspecting Eevee and strangled it in what was supposed to be a hug.

"Eee- Eeeeck- Ee- vee- veeeee!" Eevee spluttered, and bit Clari's arm.

"Youch!" Clari dropped Eevee, and checked her arm, which was bleeding.

"Uh, you two, if you are going to admire or strangle each other's pokemon, why don't you do it outside? I have some research to do." Cedar said, and pushed the two kids outside.

Ferrix stared at the professor, who slammed the lab's door shut, and shook his head.

"Well, that's it, I guess. Our journey begins now!"

~End of Chapter 1~

Yep, so... I do not own any pokemon. For sure. Thanks for reading!

Extra notes:

**The Shaqua region is made up, and some pokemon will be made up too. There will be more information about those pokemon down here. **

**Clari is actually 12 too.**

**And Button-Nose-Baby(nice username~)? There's what you want, if you meant that.**

**The end. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2****  
**

Luna looked at her watch and sighed. It was finally time. To get her new pokemon. She smiled and got up from the chair in the kitchen.

"Miss Karrey, I'm going to go to Professor Cedar to get my new pokemon!" Luna said to the head of orphanage.

"Oh, dear, take this with you." Karrey rushed to Luna and handed her an egg-shaped rock.

"What... is this?"

"It's a lucky egg. It's for good luck on your journey. Now that you have a pokemon... you will have new family! You won't be an orphan anymore. Good luck Luna, and be safe." Miss Karrey smiled and hugged Luna. Luna smiled too, and when Karrey let her go, she ran out of the door, excited to get her pokemon.

When Luna opened the lab's door and entered, Professor Cedar was sleeping on his desk. Smiling, she walked to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Oh.. wuuh... Lugia... you have to catch Lugia... wuuuhh What? Oh, sorry," Cedar smiled, embarrassed, and stood up from his chair. "So Luna, you came. Are you excited?" He asked, a little bit of blush appearing on his face.

"Yes. I'm all ready, you just have to start me off." She said.

"Okay, so here are the starter pokemon." Cedar pulled in a cart with three pokeballs. Luna was trying hard not to burst out "YEASSSSS!"ing with excitement.

"This is the grass type, Bulbasaur," Cedar sent out a green lizard/dinosaur-like pokemon with a huge green bulb on its back.

"This is the fire type, Chimchar," The next pokemon that came out looked like a cute little monkey with fire for a tail.

"And this is the water-type, Dynophin." A small dolphin-dinosaur revealed itself, with a cute little growl. It had a dolphin tail, a bluish-black body, and four stubby legs. It had very sharp teeth, just like a dinosaur.

"Oh... So I have to choose from these three? This is a very hard choice..." Luna said.

"Yes. I think so too."

"Uhmmmmm... I'll have Dynophin." Luna smiled as the professor handed Luna Dynophin's pokeball.

"Good choice. Now, this is a pokedex. It records the data of all the pokemon you've caught. I'm sure you'll need it, and if you fill all of it, it will help me too. Now, here are some pokeballs," Cedar handed Luna 5 pokeballs. "and that's pretty much it. To catch a pokemon, weaken it with your own pokemon, and then use the pokeball on it. Good luck on your adventure!" Cedar said, and Luna nodded excitedly.

"So is that all I need to know?"

"Oh, and one more thing, two kids started heading off on their journey in front of you. Why don't you go and join them?" Cedar suggested.

"That's a good idea. I guess it's also safer that way. Thank you, professor. I'm off!" Luna said, and off she went.

* * *

"Ferrix, so we're both pokemon trainers... Why don't we have a battle?" Clari asked Ferrix.

"Ohh, no. You've had more experience." Ferrix answered.

"Pleaase? I'll be your... best friend?" Clari smiled awkwardly, and Ferrix blushed.

"Uhh, no thank you. But I guess I will battle you." Ferrix smiled and his eyes glinted excitedly.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Clari smiled too, and that was when the battle began.

"Go, Eevee!" Ferrix sent out Eevee, who had a confident smile on her face (eevee, I mean. Ferrix is a him).

"Oh yeah, you're smiling? Well, go, Arcanine!" Clari sent out Arcanine, who growled fiercely and bared its sharp teeth.

"It's my first pokemon battle. You have to congratulate me. Eevee, tackle!" Ferrix said, and Clari laughed.

"Okay, congrations. Arcanine, use fire fang!" Arcanine dodged Eevee's tackle, and bit Eevee's tail with flaring teeth.

"Eeeeveee!" Eevee cried. Ferrix frowned, and remembered something he could do.

"Eevee, Sand-attack!" Eevee kicked some sand into Arcanine's face, which made it cough and spl?utter.

"Now, Eevee, use bite!" Ferrix shouted, and Eevee bit Arcanine right on its nose.

"Raahr!" Arcanine whimpered and pawed at its nose.

"Arcanine! Use ExtremeSpeed!" Clari cried, worried that she would lose to a newbie.

"Nahope. Won't happen. Eevee, Take Down!" Eevee started to glow slightly, and sprinted towards Arcanine, who was an almost invisible streak heading towards Eevee.

_Oh shoot. _These two words echoed through their heads, as Eevee and Arcanine collided into each oher. A cloud of dust rose from the ground, blocking the sight of the two pokemon.

"Ee...vee..."

"Arcaniiiiiinee..."

Both the pokemon's voices were weak and slurring. When the dust cloud cleared, both trainers ran to their pokemon to check if they were okay.

"Eevee, you alright?" Ferrix asked worriedly.

"Arcanine... Let's never use ExtremeSpeed on a pokemon who knows take down again, alright buddy?" Clari said to Aranine.

"Arfff..."

After examining his Eevee for any fatal injuries, he remorsefully told Clari: "Sorry..." and stood up.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it. Look what you've done to both our pokemon!" She yelled.

"There weren't any bad injuries... or limbs going missing... And you asked for it." Ferrix said.

"Ugh... I guess I will let it go once." Clari rolled her eyes and returned her Arcanine back to its pokeball.

"Then... Why don't you show me how to catch a pokemon now?" Ferrix eagerly asked, hoping Clari hadn't changed her mind about guiding him through the Shaqua Region.

"Sure." She sighed, and off they went to find a pokemon to catch.

* * *

Note:

Okay, Shaqua is a mix region between new pokemon and old. I will be adding gen 6 pkmn as soon as they come out.

There were mainly 4 characters I had in mind, but due to button_nose_baby97's request, there are now 5. The more, the better, right?

Characters:

Ferrix: MAIN

Clari: SUB-MAIN

Luna: SUB-MAIN/MAIN

TBA: SUB-MAIN

Kyaun: SUB-MAIN/MAIN

The end :P


	4. I am Sorry

**Le**_** note de** **moi:**_Sorry I had no time :/... School and all... yeah... :D... That's all, that's it, I've got to get to winter before redoing this one... I completely forget the storyline I had in mind. I will be working on another story, just because I feel like I'm getting too many pokemon things these days... Yeah. See you people soon.

(Sorry... so I had to put this scene in)

* * *

**Short Scene 1**

_20 years ago..._

"Eevee, Shadow ball!" The girl cried as the battle began.

"Hmm... you are brave to challenge me with this normal type pokemon." The gym leader, Karlinn, said.

"She may be a normal type, but she has some tricks!" The girl replied as a purple streak hurtled through the air like a ghastly shooting star. The first thing it made contact with was Seismo(The gym leader's Machamp)'s top right hand, which in reply caught the ball and sent it flying free back to Eevee.

"No!" The girl cried as Eevee was embraced roughly by the attack that had once been hers.

"Ee...vee..." Eevee tumbled back and struggled to get up. She almost had no energy left.

"That's it, Seismo. Now, Focus Blast!" Karlinn grinned and flipped back his long bangs. He was about 19, 20. He didn't look like he was the fighting type, but apparently, he was the strongest guy in the Shaqua region. He had long, jet-black hair, and spirited eyes. Anyone who would guess would think he was Japanese, but he was actually the result of a Russian and Vietnamese falling in deep love. Yes, there were actually countries in the pokemon world. His height was a bit taller than average, but his form was thin and wiry. He also had frameless glasses, which he had taken off because "it gets so sweaty!" (-_-;). He looked like somebody who knew what to do with educative things, but not so much of a social person(in other words, a nerd). But no, he was not a nerd.

Now, the girl was studying these things as she fought in a way she had never. His looks were pretty interesting to her. That was probably why she had done such a useless thing. But why had Karlinn returned the shadow ball, with knowledge that ghost type attacks don't affect normal-type pokemon? Maybe he didn't know?

"Eevee, you know you are okay!" She said, realizing that Eevee wasn't getting up. Eevee's eyes opened slightly, eyes trying to tell its trainer something.

_Oh! That!_

The girl smiled internally and made a worried face. She had had some classes in drama when she was in school.

"Eevee, please get up!" She pleaded fakely.

"Ee...Veeeee..." Eevee 'moaned,' and got up.

"Okay, now..."

"Hmm... Strong little Eevee, eh?" Karlinn said, and laughed good-naturedly.

"Urgh... Eevee... Uh... Oh!" The girl said, remembering the one move she had saved for Eevee's weakness.

"Hmmmm, found a good move?" The gym leader asked.

"Yes. Too good. Eevee, AERIAL ACE!" Eevee's ears weakly perked up and looked back at the girl.

Karlinn's eyes widened as a brown figure streaked over to his Machamp, and sighed with defeat when the streak and Machamp's stomach made contact.

"MAAAAAAAAACHH!"

The Machamp collapsed over Eevee, who whined and hissed in an effort to get out.

"Hahahah... Eevee, come back!" Mellina returned Eevee, and grinned at Karlinn.

"The winner is... Mellina Elyior, from the Shaqua region." Karlinn smiled and walked up to Mellina. While shaking hands, Karlinn whispered,

"You have nice eyes..."

Surprised, Mellina smiled warmly and replied,

"You're cute."

They both laughed... and something went between them. Something... That would result in a hero.

* * *

Ahahahahahaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! LOL! BAHAHA OMG OMG OMG so deep... Not like me ;P Yeah, see you soon. I'll be working on another story :D

~LunFlaer


End file.
